Stranger Than Fiction
by Katie4ever
Summary: Harry Potter characters are real, but story isn't. I read a prompt with this idea and couldn't help myself. No established pairings, but feel free to read. :
1. Call

This is a small thought that I got from jdsink. I was bored so this came to mind. Not a complete thought of story, but I couldn't contain myself.

Promt:_ Characters are real, but the story isn't. What would happen when they found out about the books? What are their reactions to their deaths, crushes, and other made up situations? What do they plan on doing to take revenge on J.K. Row__ling?_

This is a small try at something new. Tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it. If you wish for me to keep going please review. :)

**Chapter One**

Warnings: Potential uncharacteristic behavior of characters. Unestablished pairings, but expect the unexpected. For now those are the few that you should keep in mind. If you put yourself at risk, do not blame me. :)

xxx

Harry Potter sighed as he wiped his forehead clean. He hated his bloody job. Who would have thought that working as a baby sitter for his neighbor's every weekend was such hard work? Well, it paid off when he was given his due, but still those brats drove him crazy.

His phone rang next to him, Harry stretched his arm over the couch and pulled it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Potter, where are you?" A familiar voice asked and Harry found himself smiling.

"Hey, Malfoy. Nothing. Just got back from work. Nothing good happened, the older sister was there. She oggled me for some time, but no action." Harry almost rolled his eyes at the memory.

"Sorry to hear about your pathetic life." Malfoy told him sounding anything but sorry. "Get your arse over here now. Weasley's been on about something Granger found in the library."

"Why doesn't that come as a surprise?" Harry asked as he sat up and soothed the back of his neck.

"Probably because she practically dates it. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if she could survive without a day of it." Malfoy laughed on the other line and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll be there in ten." He was just going to hang the phone when he heard screaming on the other end.

". . .give it here, Malfoy!. . ." Came Ron's angry voice.

"As if, you bloody ginger!"

"Now, Malfoy." Ron all but roared.

Malfoy's scream reached Harry's ears and he almost flinched. Then he reminded himself that Malfoy had called Ron a ginger and merely rolled his eyes as more screams were heard on the other line.

"Enough you two!" Pansy's enraged voice came followed shortly after a shriek.

". . . see what you did. . ."

". . .I didn't do anything, _blondie_. . ."

Harry held the phone close to his ear as more screaming was heard. Pansy threatened their deaths, Ron screamed that Malfoy had started it. Malfoy screamed back at Ron saying he was 'bloody blind'.

Hermione's voice soon came into the phone.

"Stop that Pansy!"

"But they. . ."

"Get off of me, you fat cow!"

"Now you're gonna get it." Ron chuckled somewhere in the backgound.

"Malfoy!"

"Take it back!"

"Fine, I'm sorry. . .NOT!"

Pansy screamed again and Harry didn't know whether is was because Malfoy had successfully thrown her off of him or out of rage.

"Come back here, Malfoy!" Pansy screamed and footsteps thudded on the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't get that. I don't speak cow. Don't mind me if I try and fail." Malfoy's voice came clear to Harry. "MOOO!"

Malfoy screamed one last time before the line went dead. Harry stared at it for a minute, before he began to laugh. He got to his feet and quickly put his shoes on. He grabbed his cell and his keys and soon he was off into the night.

**~*Plese Review*~**


	2. Talk

This is a small thought that I got from jdsink. I was bored so this came to mind. Not a complete thought of story, but I couldn't contain myself.

Promt:_ Characters are real, but the story isn't. What would happen when they found out about the books? What are their reactions to their deaths, crushes, and other made up situations? What do they plan on doing to take revenge on J.K. Row__ling?_

This is a small try at something new. Tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it. If you wish for me to keep going please review. :)

**Chapter Two**

When Harry arrived at the /malfoy house, he was not surprised to find everyone in a frenzy. Pansy was straddling Draco's back and as much as Harry wanted to worry, he couldn't help the laughter that surfaced from his mouth.

Draco glared up at Harry. "Yeah, keep laughing Potter. I'd like to see you in this position."

"He'd enjoyed it too much and i'm sure that would make you very jealous." Pansy purred in Draco's ear. Draco shuddered and squirmed with ferocity trying to get off from under her.

"I honestly think thats impossible."

"It's you, Malfoy." Ron chipped in, eating a piece of crackers. "Whatever you dont have you want."

"Not this!" Draco screeched face red. "Get her off of me, Potter."

"I can't do that." Harry said with a evil smile on his face.

"You bloody git!" Draco screamed.

"Its that the mouth you kiss your mother with, Malfoy?" Hermione said, appearing from out of nowhere and standing above both Pansy and Daco. "What a shame."

"It'll be the mouth I kiss your mother with if you dont get her off of me." Draco screamed and shoved pansy off. "You're all bloody stupid."

"We do take after your example, mate." Blaise said with a smirk, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Draco growled but said nothing.

Hermione cleared her throat and motioned for Harry to come in. "Now as you all know, I called you all here-"

Draco cleared his throat rudely. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I called you all here..._with_ Malfoy's _help_..." She paused waiting for his reaction. Draco leaned back satisfied, a smile on his face. Hermione seriously hated his guts. "Because I found something very interesting in the library today..."

"Which is?" Ron interrupted. Hermione gave him a pointed look, one that Ron answered by cowering.

"This." Hermione pulled out a book with a boy with black hair and a pointy hat, riding a broom.

"Hey..." Ron stepped forward, pointing accusingly.

"Oh my." Pansy gaped at the book. Mouth hanging open.

"Is that?..." Blaise moved forward, almost in sync with Ron.

Draco only opened his eyes wide for a small moment before he laughed. "Wow, mate, your name's been jacked."

Everyone looked at him, as he looked at Harry, as Harry looked at the book that had his name on the cover, along with some chamber or whatever.

The book had his name on it. His _name_.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. . ." Blaise said for the millionth time. "This person -this J.K. Rowling- published a book with all our names as her characters names?"

"Yes." Hermione gave a firm nod. From all the others, Blaise was having an easier time believing this. Something that made her very happy. It meant that he actually had common sense. The others had bits and pieces. She sighed as she looked at Ron.

"Just because your name's on it does not mean that you're famous, Ron."

"My name's on it, that's enough proof for me." Ron said, ignoring her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You are hopeless." Hermione declared, and turned to her raven-haired friend. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Your name's the tittle character." Draco said. "I don't know about the others but I expected a little reaction from you."

"What ever for?" Harry looked up at Draco, eyes confused.

"Draco rolled his eyes. "They killed your mother and father, the writer personally makes it her job to insult your Aunt,Uncle and Cousin. Oh and not to mention that you have an old man manipulating your entire life."

Harry chuckled. "Its not my life."

"But it is your name." Draco argued, standing up and walking towards Harry. "All our names. Your mothers, Aunts, even Principal Dumbledore had the _honor_ to be in it. Which is quite funny. He's our school Principal and he's the school Principal in the book as well."

"Not to agree with him, but he's right, mate." Ron said. "it's all a bit insulting."

"How does it insult you?" Pansy asked, hands crossed and eyebrow cocked.

"One, Percy -my cousin- is my brother and two, my annoying sister's in it."

Hermione smacked Ron with her hand. "Ginny's a nice person. It's not her fault that you made your Mum cut her hair."

Ron burst out laughing. "For two whole months she had the honor of being a brother to me, until her hair grew back and she started being a bitch again."

"The poiny here is that you should react in some way." Draco said, turning the conversation back to Harry.

"In what way, exactly?" Harry asked, leaning back on the couch.

"I have a good idea." Draco smirked and the others looked at him confused.

**~* Please Review *~**


	3. Push

Warnings: Potential uncharacteristic behavior of characters. Unestablished pairings, but expect the unexpected. For now those are the few that you should keep in mind. If you put yourself at risk, do not blame me. :)

This is a small thought that I got from jdsink. I was bored so this came to mind. Not a complete thought of story, but I couldn't contain myself.

Promt:_ Characters are real, but the story isn't. What would happen when they found out about the books? What are their reactions to their deaths, crushes, and other made up situations? What do they plan on doing to take revenge on J.K. Row__ling?_

This is a small try at something new. Tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it. If you wish for me to keep going please review. :)

**Chapter Three**

"Are you insane?" Hermione cried out, glaring daggers at Draco.

"Granger, please, try to look at it from Potter's point of view. I bet he-"

"No!" Hermione interrupted Draco's well-planned rant before it got to far. Her cheeks burned bright red and her glare lessened when she sighed out. "Harry..." She turned to the boy in question. "Don't listen to a word he says. He's crazy-"

"Hey!" Malfoy screamed indignantly.

"And he'll get you in trouble." Hermione crossed her arms and looked at Draco pointedly as if to prove her point. They all stared at Draco for a moment, he only looked back uninterested.

"I don't mind the fact that you're using your brain, but is that the best you've got?" Pansy said, breaking the silence.

Draco blushed in anger. "What do you mean "is that the best you've got?"! My plan's brilliant." Draco argued, sitting back into the couch and making himself comfortable. He looked at the others than at Harry with an easy smile. "Its not the best I've got. It's the most brilliant thing I've ever imagined up."

"I don't think visiting this Rowling person and demanding that she pays Potter money is the best move." Blaise countered looking at Draco with determination.

Draco sighed. "I expected this from Pansy, not from you, Blaise." Draco got up and clapped his hands once. "Fine, you sue the name-stealing buffon." Draco looked at Harry with hope.

Harry shook his head.

Draco sighed and let his head drop. "What can we do then?" He looked at Harry with a glare. "I'm trying to help, but you're acting like you don't want my help."

"Maybe I don't." Harry said with a strong tone to his voice. A you-better-drop-this tone. "Ever thought of that?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Not even fazed by Harry's seriousness. "You think you don't, but I know you do."

"Really?" Harry cocked an eyebrow and crossed his hands.

Draco nodded his head and smirked. "Just trust me on this."

Harry looked at him unsure.

* * *

Draco raked a hand over his hair as he glared at the door Harry and the others had just stepped by. They had all agreed that not doing anything was the best course of action. Draco would show them what was the right course of action. They would see.

On monday morning Harry and Ron walked in together. Pansy was with them. Ever since they had met her she had always been quite a serious girl. Well, except when she was around Draco. Then she went all out. Ron chuckled at the small thought, receiving confused looks from Pansy and Harry. Ron cleared his throat to hide his chuckle before looking around and stopping in his steps.

Harry and Pansy looked at him once more confused. They both -in sync- looked at what had made Ron stop and their mouths dropped as well. In every locker of the middle school were posters of his name -well of the books name. Of every book title Hermione had discussed the other day.

"Bloody hell..." Ron breathed out and snatched one of the posters. Everyone in close range turned to the trio and began to whisper.

Small bits of "that's Potter" and "did they base the character off him or was it the other way around?" were heard all around them.

Harry blushed a deep red, but he held his head high and walked the school halls ignoring how the others stared at him. Pansy and Ron followed behind. Ron swallowed nervously as he tried to look intimidating and make the others look away. Pansy glaring and smirking when they all looked away.

From behind them, waiting for them to arrive, Draco watched them as he leaned on the wall. Close to the entrance of the school doors. He smirked. Maybe now Harry would react the way he wanted him too.

* * *

Hermione gasped when she entered the school. Blaise had been listening to his Ipod, but quickly shut it down when Hermione stopped and he ran into her. He took off his ear bud and looked at the curly-haired girl in question.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked when Hermione remained quiet.

Hermione wordlessly pointed to the wall and he looked. His own gasp was heard as he stared with Hermione.

"What is this?" Hermione asked to herself.

A boy, Neville Longbottom, Hermione thought, came over to them. "Isn't Potter your friend?"

Blaise and Hermione both looked at Neville.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Did you know about this?" Neville pushed a poster into their faces and Hermione received it.

"No." Hermione said quickly. She grabbed Blaise's arm as she walked away from Neville. "We have to find Harry." She said not bothering to say anything else.

Blaise nodded wordlessly as he let Hermione lead him where ever she thought Harry was. His eyes on the poster's all around them.

* * *

Draco sighed as he watched his friends around Harry. The boy looked completely humiliated. Draco frowned. He should have known that he would react this way. Harry was never a big fan of attention, but Draco stopped his thoughts from straying his purpose.

All Harry needed was a small push and that's what Draco gave him. No way in taking it back.

Draco smirked to himself.

As if he wanted to take it back.

With that last reassurance to himself, he made his way to Harry and the others.


	4. Reaction

This is a small thought that I got from jdsink. I was bored so this came to mind. Not a complete thought of story, but I couldn't contain myself.

Prompt:_ Characters are real, but the story isn't. What would happen when they found out about the books? What are their reactions to their deaths, crushes, and other made up situations? What do they plan on doing to take revenge on J.K. Row__ling?_

This is a small try at something new. Tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it. If you wish for me to keep going please review. :)

**Chapter Four**

When Draco arrived to his friends. Harry was looking very pale.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked, sitting across from him.

"What did you do?" Hermione almost screamed, eyes enraged as she walked. no strode to Draco.

"What?" Draco looked at her, innocently confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know what you did!" She screamed.

"Relax, Granger." Pansy said, looking around at all the curious looks from the students. "Let's go somewhere private."

They all stood up. Harry as far away from Draco as possible. When Draco tried to go over, Professor Snape walked over. "What seems to be the problem here?" He caught sight of Potter. "Should have known that any remote trouble would stem from you, Potter. Come to my office."

Harry looked pissed off, but he followed anyway. It was better to be with Snape than Draco anyway.

When they left, everyone looked at Draco.

"What did you do?" Blaise asked, not really caring, but wanting the problem to go away.

Draco looked around. "I think you can figure it out."

Hermione glared at him, before following after Snape and Harry.

"Gotta hand it to you, Malfoy. You're able to single-handedly destroy a good moment with so little convition." Pansy said, emotionlessly. "Teach me some time."

"The only thing I'll teach you is to shut up."

Pansy shrugged and went the other direction. Leaving the boys alone.

Draco wished he had another strategy, but this would be good for Harry. Or so he thought.


	5. Wrong

Prompt:_ Characters are real, but the story isn't. What would happen when they found out about the books? What are their reactions to their deaths, crushes, and other made up situations? What do they plan on doing to take revenge on J.K. Row__ling?_

This is a small try at something new. Tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it. If you wish for me to keep going please review. :)

**Chapter Five**

****Harry followed Snape to his office. Hermione ran behind him but with a quick glare from Snape was made to wait outside for her friend.

"Would you like to explain this, Potter?" Snape asked, putting one of Draco's posters in front of Harry.

"I don't have anything to do with this." Harry said, voice curt.

"Oh yes? Then who did?" Snape asked, but the only answer he got was Harry shrugging his shoulders.

Malfoy may had done this to him, but Harry was a much better friend than that.

"I don't know."

"Potter if you don't tell me who it was I will have nothing more than to say that it was you." Snape warned.

Harry remained motionless.

"Fine, we'll just have to settle this with your parents." Snape was about to dial the phone when a knock came to the door.

Snape looked furious, but otherwise barked a, "come in".

Mr. Remus walked inside all smiles and calm faces. "You do know, Snape, that there are a lot of interesting posters outside?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this, Remus. If you're not going to help, please leave."

Mr. Remus stepped inside and with his eyes on Snape, he smiled at Harry. "There's no need to get this young man in trouble without sufficient evidence that he had done it, Snape."

"It's obvious that he did it, or was the reason behind it. Whatever reason, this young man knows who did it. And if I need to have a talk with his parents just so I get the truth out of him then so be it."

Remus sighed. "You are a very dramatic man aren't you, Severus?"

The glare that Snape sent Remus was more than enough answer.

"Harry, get out." Remus told the young boy.

Harry looked between Remus and Snape, not sure what do to.

Snape sighed and glared at Remus. "Get out, Potter and tell whoever is behind this that I will find out."

With those last words of promise, Harry walked out of the office after giving Remus a smile. If anyone could calm down Snape it was Remus, for some reason.

Harry really wasn't interested he just wanted to go home. People thought this whole "Harry Potter" thing was a joke, and worst of all it brought unneeded attention to him!

On his was outside, he saw Hermione arguing with Malfoy, who seemed to be determined to do something.

When they both caught sight of Harry they both ran to him.

"Harry, I need to talk to you!"

"Leave him alone, you've done enough!"

Harry didn't look at either of them, he kept walking past them and made his way out of school.

"Harry." Draco called feeling like this had all blown way out of proportion. "Wait." He grabbed Harry's hand only to have him roughly pull away and give him the scariest glare in the whole wide world.

"Don't you think you've done enough, Malfoy?" Harry growled out and began to walk away.

"I just wanted to help." Draco said, almost begging.

"Well, you didn't." With that said, he walked away and left Draco to think about what he had done wrong.

**~* Please Review *~**


	6. Panic

Prompt:_ Characters are real, but the story isn't. What would happen when they found out about the books? What are their reactions to their deaths, crushes, and other made up situations? What do they plan on doing to take revenge on J.K. Row__ling?_

This is a small try at something new. Tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it. If you wish for me to keep going please review. :)

A/N: I'll be trying a bit of something new today.

**Chapter Six**

****Harry ran down the path made just for running and huffed. Running got easier everyday, but he grew more and more tired with each run. Thinking of how stupid he had been he decided that there was nothing to do about it.

Draco had tried to help, but Harry hated him for it. If he would've just kept to his own business everything would have been so much better.

Harry was so into his problems, that he didn't realize that a van had pulled over behind him and with rash force got him from behind. His muffled screams were drowned out by the cloth they put over his mouth and Harry quickly realized that he was growing weaker.

No matter how weaker he got he fought with all his might, but no matter how much he tried he fell weakly into their hands. It was too much for him.

* * *

Draco sat up over his bed. He had just had the worst nightmare ever. Harry had been in trouble.

This whole feeling guilty thing was really getting to him.

Draco got his phone and dialed Harry's number. No answer.

"Harry, pick up." Draco begged, and dialed again. Again, there was no answer; Draco bit his lip." "Stop being so bloody stubborn, you prick." Draco begged and sighed. "Come on."

When he got no answer he called the next best thing.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron answered, sounding all annoyed and stuff.

"Where's Potter?" Draco asked, voice snappy.

"None of your biswax." Ron told him. "What are you planning something else? Malfoy, I'm warning you this has gone too far."

Draco hanged up on him and rolled his eyes. He dialed Granger and decided that if there was ever a next time she would be his first option.

"Yes?"

Draco composed himself before he said. "Where's Potter, Granger?" He asked, and felt his voice lose a pitch.

"Harry?" Hermione thought for a second, not realizing that this was killing Draco. "I don't know. Why?"

"I'm trying to apologize, but he won't answer his phone. I'm getting really worried." Draco cursed mentally.

"You, worried? I don't believe that." She chuckled. "Well, it's perfectly understandable that he doesn't want to talk to you." Hermione said, and Draco waited for her to finish, but as always, she dragged on and on and on.

"Do you know where he is?" Draco yelled.

"Don't scream at me!" Hermione said, insulted.

"Granger this is important, tell me where he is."

Hermione, really noticing how worried Draco sounded, thought of where she had seen Harry last. "He went to run, but I haven't seen him since."

Draco paled. "You don't know where he is?"

"No, bu-"

Draco didn't wait for her to explain, he had to find Harry. This was important; something in his gut told him that he had to find him.

**~* Please Review *~**


	7. Secrets

This is a small thought that I got from jdsink. I was bored so this came to mind. Not a complete thought of story, but I couldn't contain myself.

Promt:_ Characters are real, but the story isn't. What would happen when they found out about the books? What are their reactions to their deaths, crushes, and other made up situations? What do they plan on doing to take revenge on J.K. Row__ling?_

This is a small try at something new. Tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it. If you wish for me to keep going please review. :)

**Chapter Seven**

Draco ran to Harry's house and his heart stopped when he found that he wasn't there. He asked Harry's parents where he was. All the told him was that he was out running. They worried when they saw how stressed he was being, but didn't ask what was wrong.

Draco ran out of the house and went to the park, but no sooner had he gotten there when he saw that there was no one there. The ducks and a couple of stray dogs were present, but no one else.

He was going to run and call for more help when someone grabbed him and he struggled, but they got him into a white van. Draco pushed away from them only to find that Harry was there passed out.

"Harry!" Draco screamed and kneeled next to him. "What did you do to him?" He screamed at their captors.

One of the man chuckled. "We didn't do anything to him, he just passed out." He laughed. "We need to talk to him."

"Why?" Draco asked, keeping a good stance over Harry. He didn't believe them.

"Our employer wants to see him." The second guard said, a short, stocky man with curly hair told him.

"Why?"

They both shrugged.

The ride to where ever they were taking Harry and Draco was silent. They didn't speak one word at all. As soon as they were in the house, they carried Harry and pushed Draco.

It was a small house in the middle of nowhere, Draco began to be afraid that maybe they would die. He hoped to God that this was not the end of it.

When they were inside, Draco stared at the house. It was beautiful, nice, warm, cozy. It made him feel right at home.

When they place Harry down, Draco ran to his side.

"Wait here." One of the man started.

Draco nodded, and just sat down next to Harry so they wouldn't second guess leaving them alone.

When they both left, Draco began to shake Harry awake.

"You need to wake up, Harry. Come on." Draco began to be afraid when he heard the click-clacking of heels come his way. He shook harder, bu Harry would not wake up. He only shifted to his side.

"Well, well, well." A woman with short hair said, a smile on her face as she looked at both boys. "What do we have here?"

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"I, my dear boy, am J.K. Rowling. I wrote the Harry Potter books." J.k. Said with a smile on her face.

Draco stared at her.

"Sorry, I forgot my manners, and you are?" J.K. asked.

"Um..." Draco looked down, not sure how to answer that.

"Wait, let me guess." J.K. walked to him and studied his face. "Hmm, If I remember well, you are Draco?"

Draco tried not to look shocked or scared.

"Why did- How did you write all those books about us?" Draco asked.

J.K. shrugged. "Before, when I was younger, about 25, I used to work in the hospital. I loved to write, you see and so I got the idea that I would borrow some of the babies names and the parents." She shrugged. "The books were a great success, but I tried not to have anyone find out that they were taken from all of you. You're names, I guessed weren't really important, but I wanted to make sure of that."

"So kidnapping us because you had been a stalker the moment we were born is going to help?" Draco asked, sarcastically.

"You really are just like your character." J.K. said reflection on her own words.

Draco shook his head. "They were based off of us, so he should be like me not the other way around."

J.K. laughed. "You're also very clever, I wonder how I ever created such similarities between the real and the imaginary."

"We already existed." Draco argued. "You didn't create anything."

J.K. sighed. "That may be true, but I have no idea how you ended up to be so like my Draco. If you haven't noticed, I only took your name and your features, but your personality was made up by me. Explain that to me." J.K. looked convinced she was right.

Draco rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to deal with a madwoman.

"Look, why are we even here?" He asked.

"I want you both to promise me never to claim that you're who you say you are." She looked at Draco avidly. "There's a newspaper article about how my books have his name in the cover!" J.K. pointed to the unconscious Harry. "That is good publicity, but it will have some unanswered questions that people will want to find out. I have some control over the situation, but I need you all to promise me never to bring this up again."

Draco looked at her, in disbelief. "That's all you want?"

She nodded.

"Will he be okay?"

Harry had been knocked out for more than half an hour now, Draco was starting to worry. J.K. nodded.

"He's only been a bit tranquilized you could say. He will be fine in a couple of hours."

"So you'll leave us alone? We can go home?" Draco asked.

J.K. smiled. "Only if you promise not to do anything stupid like the stunt in school." J.K. said.

"Never again." Draco promised.

J.K. nodded. "I know i overreacted, but I wanted to talk to him, mostly, alone, and I didn't want his parents to be around. I'm glad that you were here, though. I didn't want to wait three hours for him to wake up. I have a book signing tomorrow morning and I think he would've been a little stubborn. Convincing him would've been a little hard."

J.K. called the security guards and ordered them to take them to the park.

"Remember what I said." J.K. told Draco, a deep, strong promise in her eyes. He was sure that if he ever broke the promise she would go after him and eat his head.

He nodded.

When they were all back to the van, Draco tried to not have his hopes up. These creeps could still pull a stunt over him. With Harry still unconscious next to him, Draco had to play his cards right.

But like promised, they were taken to the park. It was dark now and after sitting Harry in a bench, they left.

Draco sat next to Harry, wanting to make sure that he would wake up and be okay.

About two hours later, Harry finally woke up. He bolted straight up and glared at Draco.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Harry hissed.

"What?" The he realized what Harry meant. "I didn't do anything to you."

"I didn't do anything." Draco said and touched Harry arm. "These two men came and got you. I-"

Harry roughly pushed him away. "What are you talking about?" He shoved Draco back.

"What the hell?" Draco screamed and stared at Harry in hate. "Look, I just saved your life. And I hope that one day you can understand that. I didn't do anything to you."

Harry didn't believe him, he couldn't remember what happened, but the person who had caught him was stronger, bigger than Draco.

Harry sighed. "Fine, from who did you save me?"

Draco didn't want to open another can of worms so he just shook his head. "Look, all that matters is that you're safe." He looked at the darkening sky. "Let's get you home."

They were both walking in silence when Draco said. "I didn't mean to put the posters up in a bad way. I just wanted to help."

"Well, don't. Doing stuff like that gets people in trouble." Harry shook his head. "Snape almost chewed my head off today if it weren't for Lupin."

"Sorry about that." About everything, Draco wanted to add, but he decided to keep it all a secret. It was better that way. J.K. could have her fame, but he wanted Harry safe and not telling him anything would do that.

They both walked back to Harry's house, both wondering how to live with their friendship. Which was now, unfortunately for them, full of secrets.

**The end.**

**~* Probably one of my worst stories here. No one seems to be interested in it, but i liked it. I finally finished it and I loved doing it. I know I have to work on my writing, but this was fun. Stupid ending I know. Sorry. *~**


End file.
